Twittering with the Cullens!
by Lahali
Summary: "I never would have thought that my wedding could be planned in less than 140 characters," I complained. The Cullens have found twittering, and hilarity and confusion ensue. Bella, Edward and all other couples included. Even some wolf pack action. R


**A/N: I kept thinking about this and finally decided to make a fic about it. This will be a collection of conversations between the Cullens, Bella and possibly even the wolf pack. I know that my format is more in im form,versus tweet form, but I would hate to put the (blah blah blah) in every one. I figure that would become annoying to say the least. So you know, the tweets are protected, which comes into play later when the Volturi get involved...yes, even the ruling law of the undead tweet.  
**

**Line breaks mean that one conversation is over, I will have more than on going on at a time, but will make that clear, so no one gets confused. This is set during the entire Saga, so there will be so references to James, Volturi…etc etc…I hope you all enjoy, Twittering with the Cullens!**

**

* * *

**

**Brown-eyed girl**: Well, I have finally arrived. Why are you even on Twitter, mom? Charlie and I had an interesting ride home…it's raining again, so I will email you or 'tweet' about it tomorrow after school. Xoxoxo

_5:45pm, Jan.17th from web_

_

* * *

_

**EAC:** Alice this is completely idiotic, I don't why I enrolled myself in this.

_6:52pm, Jan.18th from web_

**Dvlshpxie**: enrolled? Edward, this is fun! What did you do to your screen name, where is Eddypoo?

_6:53pm, Jan 18th from web_

**EAC**: I refused to use that moniker. EAC is perfect, it is short, functional and to the point, besides with the character count limit, I don'

_6:55pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Dvlshpxie**: the count is for your tweets, not your name

_6:56pm, Jan 18th from web_

**EAC**: I am fully aware of that know. What on earth is a "tweet"?

_6:57pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Dvlshpxie:** this silly! Geesh, where is Rose?

_6:57pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Perfection1:** I am right here, this conversation is dull. Alice, what's going on this weekend?

_7:00pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Dvlshpxie:** Hold on a minute...

_7:01pm, Jan 18th from web_

**EAC:** Nice name Rose.

_7:01pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Perfection1**: I thought you would like it. EAC….very original U_U

_7:02pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Dvlshpxie**: Edward….?

_7:02pm, Jan 18th from web_

**EAC**: Yes, Alice?

_7:03pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Dvlshpxie**: I see you leaving…

_7:03pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Perfection1: **Where are you going Edward?

_7:04pm, Jan 18th from web_

**EAC:** Nowhere…yet...

_7:04pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Dvlshpxie**: I knew it! I am sooooo good. It's because of that girl we saw Rose.

_7:05pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Perfection1**: what girl?

_7:05pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Dvlshpxie**: the new girl….you know, the one Edward kept staring at, the one I saw him attacking, causing him to slaughter an entire class afterward.

_ 7:06pm, Jan 18th from web_

**EAC**: I did no such thing! Though the thought crossed my mind a few times...

_7:06pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Perfection1**: Oh…you had better stay away from her. I finally settled in here…do you know how hard it is to shop for this weather?

_7:07pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Dvlshpxie**: Amen, sister

_7:08pm, Jan 18th from web_

**EAC**: I do not care about the human. I was only thinking..I should leave for a little while...clear my head from the constant assault on my mind. Teenage males are completely vile...it would be best if I visited the Denali's

_7:05pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Dvlshpxie**: Tanya would be thrilled.

_7:05pm, Jan 18th from web_

**EAC**: Oh, Lord…

_7:05pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Perfection1**: I think it's a good idea. I wouldn't mind a Denali as another sister.

_7:05pm, Jan 18th from web_

**EAC**: Well, I see where this conversation is going, I am exiting this now.

_7:05pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Perfection1**: what?

_7:05pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Dvlshpxie**: He doesn't know how to chat speak yet…he means he is logging off

_7:05pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Perfection1**: Oh, how long will he be gone?

_7:05pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Dvlshpxie**: Idk…I think for less than a few weeks, depends on whether Tanya tries to jump his bones again.

_7:06pm, Jan 18th from web_

**EAC**: I AM STILL HERE!

_7:07pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Dvlshpxie**: Sorry Eddypoo…don't know how to "exit"? lol

_7:07pm, Jan 18th from web_

**EAC**: lol...what is lol?

_7:07pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Perfection1**: Edward, I think you should consider Tanya…you are almost the same age, plus Alice and I would finally have a wedding we can both work on!

_7:08pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Dvlshpxie**: OMG…Rose…you are a genius…I would love that!

_7:08pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Perfection1**: I know, hey I am coming to your room. I have a book with ideas, just in case

_7:09pm, Jan 18th from web_

**EAC**: In case of what, might I ask?

_7:09pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Dvlshpxie**: in case you change your mind and finally get a girl. How long do you plan on being the seventh wheel?

_7:10pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Perfection1**: Esme's on her way, well talk to you later Eddypoo.

_7:10pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Dvlshpxie**: that is so sweet…we are sweet, you know that Edward?

_7:11pm, Jan 18th from web_

**EAC**: You do realize that Rose just walked past by bedroom door? Why am I even on this?

_7:11pm, Jan 18th from web_

**Dvlshpxie**: Oh, calm down and get packed, and not too heavy, you'll be back before long.

_7:11pm, Jan 18th from web_

_

* * *

_

**Brown-eyed girl**: First day...rainy...and cold...and wet...I met some nice people.

_9:29, Jan 18th from web_

**Renee876**: How was Charlie? Is he still a horrible cook? tell me everything!

_9:32, Jan 18th from web_

**Brown-eyed girl**: mom, calm down. Yes, he is horrible; I don't know how he is surviving.

_9:33, Jan 18th from web_

**Renee876**: any boys?

_9:35, Jan 18th from web_

**Brown-eyed girl**: of course not…

_9:35, Jan 18th from web_

**Renee876:** Bella….

_9:36, Jan 18th from web_

**Brown-eyed girl**: I'm serious…I am too focused on my education…I don't care about any boys…even ridiculously good looking ones.

_9:38, Jan 18th from web_

**Renee876**: I knew it! Tell me, are you going to make your mother beg?

_9:39, Jan 18th from web_

**Brown-eyed girl**: there is nothing to tell. I saw a few people and I sit next to a boy in my biology class…end of story

_9:39, Jan 18th from web_

**Renee876**: really?

_9:40, Jan 18th from web_

**Brown-eyed girl**: really, he doesn't even know I exist...not that I care.

_9:43, Jan 18th from web_

**Renee876:** I can't say I am upset. You know you are too young to have any boyfriends. I have to go, Phil nearly electrocuted himself with the toaster and a knife. Love you!

_9:44, Jan 18th from web_

**Brown-eyed girl**: Yea, okay. I love you too, mom

_9:45, Jan 18th from web_

**Brown-eyed girl**: First day in Forks, but I have a feeling I will like it here.

_9:45, Jan 18th from web_

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of the first chapter? Should I continue? Should I omit or keep the timestamps?.. Let me know, and as always, Read and Review please. =]**


End file.
